


Isle of Beauty

by RintinDestiny



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Felt like writing something cute!, Fluff and Humor, Irish MC/You, Leo pulls a big brother, One Shot, Title based off of poem by Thomas Bayly, donnie x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RintinDestiny/pseuds/RintinDestiny
Summary: A one-shot fluff story. Donnie had never really gotten over you leaving for school, but who was he to stop your future. Now four years later the genius turtle regrets never telling you how he felt, but now he gets his chance.





	Isle of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N = Your name)  
> If you're interested I wrote this listening to "Wolves" by Selena Gomez and Marshmellow, kinda sets the tone of the thing but you don't have to. Hope you enjoy!

            Sparks flew from a soldering gun as Donatello worked on a half complete circuit board. The golden flecks bounced off his face shield until with a flick of his finger the gun died, and he lifted the shield to inspect his work.

            Intricate pathways carved their way through the green microchip with all the artistry of a painter or pianist. The turtle’s hazel eyes darted back and forth and with a snort of approval he continued, the soldering gun lighting up once more.

            His hands moved with expert precision as his thoughts wandered. The lair had been oddly quiet, minus Raph and Mikey sparring session turned brawl yesterday. The city had been even calmer in the past months. No foot clan had been spotted for a while which may have been a bad thing but was a welcome rest for the turtles. Donnie actually had time to work on the many projects that had accumulated during the frantic times they had to battle Shredder, criminals or patrol the city.

            Even April had been relatively quiet, though she now also had Casey to occupy her above ground. The two had grown quite close in the years following their first meeting which was bittersweet for the brothers. None of them minded Casey at this point but April was the equivalent of their sister, so some protectiveness was to be expected.

            Donnie, however, avoided the new couple for other reasons...their closeness reminded him of you.

            Right after he and his brothers had taken down the Shredder for the first time the purple turtle had been on a mission to scrounge for some spare mechanical parts when a particularly ballsy mugger attempted to rob a young woman walking down the street.

            His hands tightened on the soldering gun as he remembered that night almost four years ago.

            The man had grabbed you and forced you against a wall, snatching your book bag while pointing a gun at your face. He had just opened your wallet when Donatello launched into action, knocking him unconscious within seconds. He had never meant for you to see him, but it happened none the less.

            You didn’t run or scream though, you were confused of course but the first words out of your mouth were _“Thank you!”_

            The first thanks that Donnie had ever gotten from a human besides April.

            There was a simple exchange of names before the purple-clad turtle vanished into the night. It wasn’t expected that he’d meet you again the following week when you caught him rummaging through your apartment’s dumpster. The rest, as they say, was history. You began waiting for Donatello outside the dumpster at night first out of curiosity, but a friendship quickly blossomed.

            A slight smile curved the turtle’s mouth as he remembered the time spent talking on the rooftops.

            Of course, none of Donnie’s brothers knew about you, he thought it better that they do not know about another human until it was necessary. Besides, it had never gotten to a super serious point. He never got the chance to tell you-

            “DONNIE! Dinners ready!” the disembodied voice of Michelangelo suddenly boomed from the other side of the lab door.

            The welder flinched and swore, the light of the torch cutting out as he tore off his face shield and quickly brought the delicate piece of technology to his face. A small stripe of singed metal crossed the others haphazardly and then broke off, ruining the microchip.

            Donnie flicked the circuit board back onto the table and rubbed his eyes, hours of work gone in an instant.

            “It’s the usual, got your sausage, peppers, and onion!” Mikey’s voice, unaware of the damage it just caused, penetrated through the thin door once more.

            “I’ll be out in a second Mikey!” Don called from the desk, trying not to let his annoyance through.

            “’Kay bro, can’t guarantee there’ll be any left if you don’t hurry!” the youngest turtle laughed before his footsteps padded away.

            Donnie sighed and wiped his hands with a stained rag as the memories slowly trickled from his mind. He squinted down at his watch, contemplating the amount of time he could get away with not eating before one of his brothers dragged him from his lab. The clock blinked contentedly as it changed from five-thirty to the next minute, unaware of its owner’s troubles.

            The turtle cleared his throat and threw the rag onto the table, giving in to the echoing grumbles of his stomach. He got up from his workbench and went towards the exit, mouth already watering at the smell of pizza.

            “Oi there he is!” Raphael smirked from the kitchen as Donatello closed the door behind him.

            “Was wonderin’ if I had to go in there and drag ya from ya nerd table.” He smiled as he took a massive bite of pizza.

            Donnie simply shrugged as he reached for a cracked plate upon one of the shelves before pulling two slices of still steaming pizza from their cardboard prisons.

            “Was almost done with the TV circuit until I was interrupted.” He huffed, leaning against the counter as he bit into his meal.

            “Food is more important than the TV, besides having some peace and quiet isn’t so bad.” Leo appeared behind Raph and grabbed a single slice of pizza for himself.

            “Don’t kill yourself over it, Don.” He smiled at his younger brother as he sat next to Raph.

            The purple-clad turtle nodded, more in his own thoughts as he munched. Behind the trio, Mikey sloppily piled three slices of pizza into his mouth as he read from a battered comic book.

            “Da onee wun who uzes da tv anyweh is Rath!” he called out, drops of tomato sauce flying from his over-stuffed mouth.

            “That’s funny considerin’ you’re da one who broke it.” Raphael shot back as he rolled his eyes.

            Donnie swallowed a bite, holding back anoth Dr sigh.

            “It’ll get done Raph, along with all the other stuff that I have to fix.” He grimaced, the words sounding sharper than he meant.

            The red banded turtle looked up in surprise, “It’s all good bro, take ya time.”

            Donatello simply nodded as he started his second slice of pizza, not wanting to meet his brother’s gaze. Raphael and Leonardo shared a look before turning back to their own food.

            The four brothers finished their pizza and cleaned their dishes. Mikey trying to slip away before being grabbed by Raph, the orange-clad turtle grinning embarrassedly as he was steered towards the sink.

            Donatello turned to head back towards the lab when a hand came down on his shoulder, stopping his retreat.

            “Hey Don, feel like patrolling with me tonight? Feel like you could use some fresh air.” Leo looked at his brother with kind eyes, sympathy lacing his voice.

            The purple-banded turtle glanced at the lab door, the yellow caution tape draped from it seeming to wave at him.

            “Sure, why not. Haven’t been topside in forever.” He finally, conceded.

            Leo clapped him on the shoulder, “Thanks, bro, meet you at the entrance in five.”

* * *

            You start as a hand gently taps you on the shoulder, waking you from a nap. Around you, others are buckling down on the airplane, preparing for landing.

            “Miss, we’ll be descending within the next few moments.” The airplane stewardess said kindly.

            You nod groggily, exhausted after nearly a six-hour flight from Dublin. The idea of landing in New York excited you though and you quickly sat up, drawing your seat back to its upright position as you glanced over the elderly man to your left out the window.

            The setting sun glared harshly against the wing of the plane as the glittering lights of New York City circled below. It had been four years since you left to go back to school in Ireland but now you were back for good, a degree happily completed.

            The plane began to shake slightly as it descended closer to the city, your heartbeat quickened in anticipation. You had waited so long to come back to the city that had stolen your heart.

            Your thoughts wandered back to the idea of seeing Donatello again for the first time in years. Despite the joyful warmth in your chest, a pang of anxiety chilled it.

            It had been four years…no contacts, no calls, texts, not even a letter. It was such a stark contrast to the weekly meetings you and Donnie would have.

            You had met up almost every weekend to hang out after the second run in with the turtle. At first, it was more for your own curiosity, the fact that giant mutant turtles lived in New York was fascinating. After the weirdness of the idea ran its course you realized how great Donatello really was.

            He was so kind and thoughtful, his mind seemed to be a pensive pool of unending knowledge. You would ask seemingly endless questions and the turtle would always smile and answer, never annoyed. Donnie would talk about the adventures he and his brothers had gone through, you dying to meet the three other turtles that Don talked so fondly about.

            There was Mikey, Leo, and Raph from what you could remember. Each had their myriad of stories that the purple-clad turtle would laugh, cringe, and sigh over.

            Donatello would always ask about Ireland as well; the food, culture, and the strange slang that would sometimes come out of your mouth. He even teased you for the way you pronounced some words, trying to imitate your distinctive dialect.

            Then…after nearly a year, you dropped the bombshell news. You had only been in New York to spend a gap year between your secondary school and university. With the Fall quickly approaching your time in NYC was coming to a close.

            It had broken your heart to tell Donatello that you may not be coming back, especially if you started a job right out of college. You remember the brightness fading from the turtle’s eyes as you held back tears. You wanted to tell him how much the meetings and long chats meant to you, how much you connected with the turtle. The confused feelings that were knotted up in your chest…

            But you never got the chance as your final meeting came to an end, Donatello leaping into the night with but a reluctant goodbye.

            A sudden jolt to the plane knocked you out of your memories and you loosened the death grip you had on the arm of your chair. You took a deep breath, determined to make things right as the distant lights of the runway grew closer.

* * *

 

            Donatello flipped from the rooftop, expertly landing atop an air-conditioning unit before rolling to a stop at the edge of the apartment building. Leo came to halt right behind you a second later, gazing out across the rooftops as the sun dipped below the horizon.

            “It’s been so quiet.” He commented, turning to look at his younger brother.

            He had noticed that Donnie had been more down in the dumps recently. Of course, the third oldest turtle had always been quieter and reserved but his usual talkative, intuitive nature had noticeably diminished.

            “Yeah, no Foot or aliens trying to wreck the city. It’s almost perfect…” Don trailed off as he spoke, his eyes following the cars below.

            Leonardo sighed and sat at the edge of the building, feet dangling off the forty-foot drop.

            “You alright Donnie? I’m not necessarily good with emotions but I can tell when my brother has got something on his big ol’ brain.”

            Donatello crouched on the edge as well, a reluctant smile gracing his mouth at his brother’s words. He was grateful for the sympathy.

            “Just feeling a bit out of it. It’s weird that things have been changing lately.” He replied, keeping his eyes glued to traffic, following one particular taxi that was being an asshat.

            The blue banded turtled nodded, “I get what you’re saying. With Shredder in another dimension and April living her own life, it’s been a bit lonely.”

            Don huffed out through his nose, knowing his brother didn’t know the full story.

            “Change is good though, it means that the world is still working.” Leo continued, taking his gaze from the now-vanished sun to Donatello.

            The purple-clad turtle slowly nodded, “Yeah, its just frustrating when you want things to stay the same.”

            Leonardo didn’t know exactly how to respond and so said the first thing that came to his mind.

            “The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift. That is why it’s called the present.” He chided.

            Donatello snorted, “Did you take that from Master Splinter’s book of fortune cookie sayings?”

            “No.” Leo smirked, “Got it from Kung Fu Panda.”

            Donnie’s eyes widened and he burst out laughing, not expecting his usually stern and spiritual brother to spout advice from a children’s movie. Within a few moments, the two turtles were rolling on the roof with laughter.

            The two brothers allowed the laughter to die, both just lying on the roof looking up at the darkening sky. Donatello wiped moisture from his eyes and slowly sat up.

            “If Raph or Mikey ever ask, Master Splinter said it first.” Leo breathed, out of breath from the laughter,

            “Only if you agree to never handle the toaster again. This is the fifth time you’ve broken it.” Donnie retorted, shooting the blue-banded turtle a glance.

            “Deal.” He rolls his eyes, holding up a fist.

            Donatello smiled as he pounded his brother’s fist, the two happy to be spending time together. Several more minutes passed as the turtles watched over their city until Leo finally stood. He stretched his arms over his head before turning to his younger brother.

            “I’m going to head back, make sure that Raph and Mikey don’t tear the lair apart. You heading back?” he asked.

            Donnie shook his head, “I’m gonna chill her a bit longer. I’ll see you back home.”

            Leo dipped his head, “Stay safe,” He chided before turning to disappear over the roof of the building.

           The purple clad-turtle let out a breath and turned back to watching the cars, feeling slightly better than he did earlier.

            He was considering leaving when a distant crash and raised voices caught his attention.

            “Some things never change,” Donnie muttered, standing.

            The turtle jumped up and ran to the opposite side of the building, looking down at the scene of chaos before him. Five leather and tattoo clad thugs were circled around a young man, crowbars and baseball bats drawn.

            “I don’t have anything that you’d want.” He yelled, holding up his hands in surrender.

            The two lead thugs; one a man with a bandana and studded necklace the other with a bald head, big muscles, and grilled out teeth simply laughed.

            “Ya got a backpack. I’d like to see that!” Baldy chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

            The surrounding thugs chuckled along with their leaders in an idiotic chorus.

            “Been awhile since I’ve seen these guys. Almost thought they’d turned over a new leaf.” Donatello growled as he gripped his staff, eyes narrowing in disgust.

            “Guess it was a bit too much to hope for.”

            With a mechanical twang, the staff extended and the turtle leaped down into the alley.

            Within seconds Donnie took out the streetlight with a shuriken, making sure that he wouldn’t be seen before sweeping bandana’s feet out from underneath him. The young man shrieked as it went dark, wrapping arms around his head.

            “What’s happenin’!?” one of them shouted just before he got kicked into a trashcan.

            Donnie ducked a blind sucker punch from a scrawny man and thwacked his staff across his stomach. He coughed raggedly and went down, clutching his belly as Donnie whipped around and smacked a baseball bat out of the fourth thug’s hands.

            Within minutes the four men had all but been taken down, leaving only the lead thug with the bald head and grill. He glared at the dark shape of Donnie with a mix of rage and fear.

            “Don’t take another step!” Baldy snapped, pulling a gun from his waistband and aiming it at the cowering young man.

            Donatello froze as the gunman reached forward and snatched the guy by his collar.

            “I don’t know what you want you vigilante asshole but stay where you are! Unless you want this kid’s brain splattered on the ground!” Baldy roared, pushing the gun up against the guy’s head.

            Donatello didn’t say anything as the thug wrenched the man forward, staring at the dark shape that his eyes couldn’t make out.

            The purple-banded turtle watched as the ten-foot gap between them widened at a dangerous rate, the man struggled against the thug’s grip on the back of his shirt. The two entered into a circle of light from a street light and Don knew he had to make a move.

            Donnie made a quick calculation in his head before nodding to himself. He reached into a pouch at his waist and tensed his body, ready to leap forward.  

            There was a flash and then a burst of chalky smoke as he released a barrage of smoke pellets. Donnie held his breath as he charged, using his staff to vault forward. He yelled as his head pierced the smoke, preparing to grab the young man when he abruptly stopped at the sight before him.

            The thug with the grill was laying on the ground, out cold. The young man had fallen to the ground his arms covering his face in preparation for a gunshot that never came.

            Standing above the unconscious man holding a heavy-looking backpack was a young woman. It was you.

            “You alright?” You asked breathlessly to the man on the ground.

            He looked up at you, relief flushing his face as he quickly stood up. His eyes scanned the alleyway but his gaze locked onto Donatello.

            You followed his eyes, hair falling from a messy bun as you straightened up, looking quite disheveled as you drop your bag to the ground. Bright eyes grew wide as you turned to see the mutant turtle before you.

            “Don!?” you marveled, with a rush of both joy and anxiety, not expecting to see the turtle.

            He blinked rapidly as if trying to decide if what he was seeing was real. Donnie straightened up as the smoke began to fade and he stared at you.

            The young man stuttered wordlessly as he looked at you and the turtle. You sighed and turned to face him with a sympathetic look.

            “Ah, well you should probably bugger off there.” You nod to the guy, tapping a finger against your temple.

            “You hit your noodle pretty hard there.”

            The man seemed to take the hint and grabbed his bag off the ground, eyeing Donatello warily before he ran off.

            There were a few moments of silence as you turned, looking at the dumbstruck turtle before you. Without warning you threw yourself forward, gripping Donnie’s shell with your fingers in an embrace.

            “I’m so glad to see ya, Don!” 

            At first, he didn’t hug you back, and you stepped away, fearful that the turtle didn’t remember you or hadn’t forgiven your four-year absence.

            “(Y/n)?” he breathed as he looked down, fingers coming up to brush your cheek as if trying to convince himself that you were there.

            “Yeah, it’s me you muppet.” You smiled as you blew a lock of hair away from your eyes, feeling your face flush.

            Donatello laughed nervously before fully pulling you into an embrace, smooshing you against his plastron.

            “What are you doing here!?” he murmured in your ear before stepping away, hands still on your shoulders, not wanting to let go.

            “Well,” you giggle slightly, giddy with adrenaline.

            “I came back from Uni and got a job here, can ya believe it! Just arrived an hour ago when I saw your man here…” you nod over to the unconscious thug.

            “Didn’t know you had it under control.”       

            Donnie laughed, pulling you in for another embrace that you gladly accepted, curling your head under his chin.

            “That’s great to hear.” He said, meaning every word.

            For several moments you stayed there, years of separation and loneliness now covered in trying to become as close as possible. Without warning, you felt a burning feeling in your eyes as tears began to drip from your lashes. You sniffed, trying to fight the overwhelming emotion that was building inside you.

            The turtle looked to see what was the matter, worried he had hurt you.

            “Hey…hey what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he murmured, rough thumbs wiping the tears from your cheeks as you sniffled into your sleeve.

            “Everything’s fine…I just missed you so much.” You whispered, gazing up into Donnie’s eyes.

            Both of you stayed there for what felt like forever, Donnie’s hazel eyes staring into yours. 

            Without another thought you leaned forward, going up on your toes to press your lips against his. At first, he jerked back, not separating the kiss but simply surprised by your action. Within moments though he pulled you closer and you let out a breath through your nose.

            Giddy tingles nipped at your lips as the moment stretched on forever, warmth spreading from your stomach to every limb, finger, and toe. You had wanted to do this the last night four years ago but had let the chance pass you by. This time you refused to lose him again. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he placed one hand on your waist, one cupping your cheek. Finally, the both of you broke the kiss, out of breath.

            “I missed you too,” Donatello mumbled after a moment, a deep blush spreading across his face and you laughed.

            You gazed up, joy radiating from your face. You were contemplating going in for another kiss when a sound interrupted the tender moment.

            “A- _hem_!”

            Donnie whipped around an arm still around your waist as he turned to see a blue-banded shape leaning against the wall of the alley.

            “Oh uh…hey L-Leo.” He stuttered, his blush deepening as his older brother slowly stepped from the darkness.

             "Thought you went back to the lair..."

            You watched as the second turtle emerged, a blue bandana covering his eyes that were locked onto you. He scanned you from your head to your toes, watching as if you were a bomb rigged to explode.

            "I heard the fighting. Just chilling huh?” the eldest turtle raised a brow and finally broke his scan to stare at Donatello.

            The purple-banded turtle lowered his gaze, “Yeah, um…this was sort of a surprise for me too.”

            You glanced at the brothers and felt as if you needed to say something, or at least take some of the heat off of Donnie.

            “You must be one of Don’s brothers, howya?” it felt awkward, but it was the only thing to come to your mind.

            Leo looked back to you, down at your hand, and then back to your face. Warily he took your hand, his scaly palm almost completely enveloping yours before he took it back.

            “Leo, this is (y/n). This is Leonardo, my older brother.” Donatello introduced, scratching at his head embarrassedly.

            “Nice to meet you.” You say, trying to stay positive, “Don’s said some great things about you.”

            Leonardo’s brow went up, “Oh really?”

            His eyes flicked to Donnie momentarily before focusing back on you.

            “Yeah, all the brilliant stuff about you lads saving the world. You all are really great!” You smile, hoping that the blue-clad turtle would see that you weren’t a threat.

            Leo blinked in surprise and looked back at his younger brother who shrugged, grinning at your attempt to calm the leader.

            “Well, I…just taking care of our city I guess.” He replied, tripping over the compliment.

            Just then, there was a pained groan that interrupted the conversation, drawing everyone’s attention to the thug still lying on the ground. The bald man slowly rolled over, touching the back of his head where a decent sized lump was forming.

            “My head…what’d you do…” he moaned.

            The thug blearily looked up, his eyes going wide at the sight of two mutant turtles.

            “That’s what ya get for waving a gun around ya dosser!” You growl, Donnie’s hand the only thing keeping you from going after the thug with your bag again.

            The man looked at you as if you were nuts but didn’t seem capable of coherent speech as his eyes locked onto Leonardo. The turtle glared at the man and removed a length of rope from his belt.

            “Found yourself a live one there Donnie,” Leo muttered before stepping forward, making the purple-clad turtle smile to himself.

            Leo grabbed the thug by the collar and hoisted him up before tying his wrists behind his back.

            “How about I take care of metal mouth here and you head home, we’ll have some things to talk about I assume,” Leo stated, tying the thug to the lamp post.

            Donnie nodded, growing a little more serious as his brother turned his back. You look back to the purple-banded turtle, feeling bad that you may have gotten him into trouble. The two of you go off a few feet before you place a soft hand on the turtle's arm.

            “You aren’t going to get in trouble for snogging some human are ya?” You ask quietly as Donnie faced towards the alley from which he came.

            “I don’t think it’ll be too bad. More just Leo finding out what happened, I’ll be fine.” He assured though he seemed a little more nervous than he let on.

            You nod, still running off the excitement of what had just happened.

            “Are you still on for meeting up this weekend then?” You finally asked, grip tightening on your bag, "Four years is a lot to catch up on."

            Donnie paused, his back to you as he thought. At first, you were worried he would say no or that maybe you shouldn’t. After all, it had been four years…

            “Of course.” He turned, a gentle smile crossing his face and you could have jumped for joy.

            “That is if Leo doesn’t ban me first.” The purple-clad turtle scratched the back of his neck, only half kidding about that.

            “Well, if that doesn’t happen, I’ll see you then. 1 Morningside Drive, that’s my new address.” You smiled back, shifting your backpack.

            You turn to leave when a hand gently gripped your elbow. Donatello pulled you back and planted a gentle peck on your lips before letting go and leaping up onto a fire escape. Within seconds he’s gone onto the roof of the building above, leaving you with your eyes still half-lidded.

            Quickly, you turn embarrassedly to see if Leo saw the goodbye, but he’s already gone, leaving the thug tied to the light post.

             You smiled to yourself and ran a thumb over your lips, already awaiting the upcoming weekend as you turned and walked down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> "What would not I give to wander  
> Where my old companions dwell?  
> Absence makes the heart grow fonder;  
> Isle of Beauty, fare thee well!"  
> -Thomas Haynes Bayly


End file.
